The present invention generally relates to a collection device for collecting a sample of liquid. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sample collection tip for collecting a blood sample that is to be analyzed for purposes of measuring the amount of a specific component in the blood sample, such as the blood sugar level in the blood sample.
A blood sugar measuring device for measuring the blood sugar content in an individual""s blood is known. This blood sugar measuring device effects the measurement of the blood sugar level by supplying blood (specimen material) to a test paper that assumes a color proportional to the amount of sugar present in the blood. The device then optically measures the degree of the coloration of the test paper, and quantifies the blood sugar content based on the results of the optical measurement.
The end of this blood sugar measuring device is adapted to receive a tip. The device performs the measurement with the tip received on the end of the device. An example of a blood sugar measuring device of this type is illustrated in FIG. 11. FIG. 11 is a longitudinal cross-section illustrating an automatic blood sugar measuring device 200 provided with a tip end 201 that receives a tip 10. The tip 10 is composed of a hollow portion 11 in the shape of a blind tube resembling a cup, a test paper 14 that is set on the inner surface of the hollow portion at the bottom part of the hollow portion 11, and a slender tube 15 extending away from the hollow portion 11. The hollow portion 11 includes a skirt part 12 provided with a flange at the end opposite the tube 15.
When the tip 10 is brought into close proximity to a specimen (blood) so that the specimen contacts the leading end of the tube 15 while the tip 10 is received on the tip part 201 of the blood measuring device 200 (with a gap 202 being provided), the specimen material flows into the tube 15 by virtue of capillary action and is transported downwardly towards the test paper 14. The specimen is supplied to the test paper 14 in the region of the central part of the test paper 14 and is then spread radially outwardly on the test paper 14. The test paper 14 carries a reagent which reacts with the blood sugar in the blood so that the test paper 14 undergoes a color change. A photometer (not shown) that includes an emitting element and a receiving element is installed in the vicinity of the tip part 201 of the blood-sugar measuring device 200. This photometer optically measures the intensity of the color change assumed by the test paper 14.
This known tip 10 illustrated in FIG. 11, by virtue of its particular configuration and construction, is susceptible of certain improvements. The tip 10 is designed as a one-time use disposable component. Thus, a new unused tip is required each time a new measurement is necessary. When the patient elects to carry one or more tips on his/her person for ready use, one or more tips 10 are stored in a case specially designed for easy transportation. In this case, because the hollow portion 11 is shaped like a cup possessing the skirt part 12, the entire height of the tip 10 is constituted by the sum of the length (i.e., height) of the skirt part 12, the thickness of the bottom wall of the hollow portion 11, and the length (i.e., height) of the tube 15. Thus, the overall height of the tip 10 is relatively large and so the specially designed case used for storing the tip(s) 10 must also be relatively large in size. This tends to make the storage and carrying of the tip(s) somewhat inconvenient. Also, the relatively large size of the tip 10 can be inconvenient when the tip 10 is to be discarded after use.
Further, as noted above, the hollow portion 11 is shaped to possess the skirt part 12. When the tip is to be manufactured by injection molding, this construction can adversely affect the tip""s formability and the overall yield.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a specimen collection tip which can be relatively easily fabricated with relatively high yield, is well suited to being reliably attached to the end of the measuring device while also being relatively easily removed, and is capable of being conveniently stored and carried.
According to one aspect of the invention, a specimen collection tip for collecting a liquid specimen to be analyzed to determine the presence or amount of a component in the specimen includes a generally planar base portion, a longitudinally extending tube extending away from the base portion, and a test paper. The tube includes an inflow path along which the specimen is adapted to flow and the test paper is set on the base portion in communication with the inflow path for receiving specimen flowing through the inflow path. The test paper carries a reagent which reacts with the component in the specimen to produce a measurable color change indicative of the presence or amount of the component in the sample.
According to another aspect of the invention, a specimen collection tip for collecting a liquid specimen to be analyzed to determine the presence or amount of a component in the specimen includes a main body in which is formed an inflow path along which the specimen is adapted to flow and a test paper fixed in position on the base portion in communication with the inflow path for receiving specimen flowing through the inflow path. The test paper carries a reagent which reacts with the component in the specimen to produce a measurable color change indicative of the presence or amount of the component in the sample. A plurality of spaced apart mounting projections are provided on the main body for engaging a leading end part of a measuring device that is adapted to detect the measurable color change to mount the specimen collection tip on the leading end part of the measuring device.
A further aspect of the invention involves a specimen collection tip for collecting a liquid specimen to be analyzed to determine the presence or amount of a component in the specimen. The tip includes a main body in which is formed an inflow path along which the specimen is adapted to flow and a test paper fixed in position on the main body to receive the specimen flowing through the inflow path. The test paper carries a reagent which reacts with the component in the specimen to produce a measurable color change. At least one mounting projection extends from the main body for mounting the specimen collection tip at a forward end of a measuring device, with the mounting projection being spaced inwardly from an adjoining portion of the outer periphery of the main body so that the adjoining portion of the outer periphery of the main body extends outwardly beyond the at least one mounting projection for contacting the forward end of the measuring device when the specimen collection tip is mounted at the forward end of the measuring device.